Blood bound
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: What if the bracelet Morgana gave Arthur that was meant to kill him on his quest for the fisher kings trident left some big and permanent side affects. Changing Arthur slowly into a vampire. Arthur craves Merlin's blood and also has fallen in love with him. What will happen to their relationship, will it get stronger or will it die out. please read and review. Murther/vamp fic.


**Hey guys I'm back I hope you will enjoy this fic it is set right after the episode of the fisher king quest. I hope you enjoy what I think could have happened sine the bracelet had not finished it's work what it could have done to Arthur instead. Please read and review I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Merlin was walking down the halls of the castle humming happily to himself as he remembered the night six weeks ago when the prince came clean and told Merlin he loved him and that he was a vampire after practically jumping him. Merlin knew he could trust Arthur and told him that he love him as well but also told Arthur about his magic and how he only used it to protect him never harm unless it was in defense.

It had been three months since the quest to find the golden trident of the fisher king. The bracelet that Morgana had given Arthur was meant to kill him but when Merlin took it off it did not finish the job but did give some permanent side effects that manifested over time until it was complete.

(**Three months Earlier.)**

Arthur was in his chamber the night after he had gotten home and given the fisher kings trident to his father. He was feeling very strange his vision flickered constantly from normal to where he could see everything even the tiniest grain of wood in the door across the room. All his senses were fluctuating between very heightened and sensitive to normal. That night Arthur tried to sleep but it was restless and only in short periods. Arthur's canines ached as well.

For the next four weeks this went on getting stronger as time passed until Arthur could not take it anymore. Arthur knew he was changing he could feel it. His appetite is nonexistent, his throat burned with a thirst he could not sate with water or wine. His tan skin had paled by two shades, He felt stronger than he ever had before, and his speed and agility had increased dramatically. But the two things that disturbed him the most was that if he concentrated he could hear what other people were thinking and he could smell the blood in their veins. Merlin's blood enticed him the most and it scared him that he might hurt Merlin even though it was hard for him to admit he loved Merlin. He had broken it off with Gwen before he had left to get the fisher kings trident because he knew that he did not love her in that way but he did love Merlin and if Merlin ever returned those feelings Arthur knew he would take Merlin as his own and court him secretly. He just did not have the courage to tell him because he was afraid Merlin would leave him if he ever found out.

(**Six weeks earlier)**

Arthur knew he needed blood, he now understood what he was because of the research he had been doing secretly, he knew he was now a vampire in full the transformation and all that came with it was complete. He knew that if he did not get blood soon he would die.

Arthur heard the tell tale sound of Merlin's boots coming down the hall as Merlin made his way to Arthur's rooms. When Merlin opened the door the smell of his blood made Arthur's teeth hurt so much with how much he wanted Merlin's blood. It was like his own personal alcohol that he craved with a passion. As Merlin put down the washing he had done and began to put it away Arthur noticed Merlin was not wearing his neckerchief. Arthur's eyes zeroed in on the skin of Merlin's neck he could see the blood pulsing there.

He tried to fight it but it soon became too much and he lost his control. Arthur bolted over to Merlin faster than Merlin could see gabbing Merlin the neck, gently tilting his head to the side. Arthur watched Merlin's pulse for a second feeling his canines sharpen in anticipation. Arthur still had some sense of mind to make sure that he was gentle. He breathed in Merlin's scent savoring it. Arthur could feel Merlin shaking he could smell his fear. "I'll explain in a minute. Just trust I will know when to stop I would never take enough to kill you." and with that Arthur could not fight it anymore and gently sunk his fangs into Merlin's neck right above his pulse. As Arthur drank Merlin's blood his eyes were rimmed in red. He heard Merlin's heart start to get labored. So he stopped feeling much better he licked the wound he had caused healing it completely no trace of a scar left behind.

Merlin's voice snapped him out of his haze "Arthur what happened to you, why didn't you tell me?" Merlin sounded weak Arthur knew it was from the blood loss. without a word Arthur picked Merlin up bridal style and carried him to the bed laying him there. "I'll explain while you rest, I am sorry I jumped you like that I just could not control it anymore. I didn't want anyone to know because I don't want people to be afraid of me. Ever since we got back from the fisher king quest I felt myself changing. There was nothing I could do to stop it, I think it was the bracelet you took off my wrist I think whatever it was suppose to do it did not finish so it did the next best thing it made me a vampire. It's strange some of the powers that came with it. Like mind reading, and a detailed understanding about everything I am and can do, and how to do it. I was trying to fight the thirst for blood but it just became too much. Your blood is the most enticing to me it is like my own personal alcohol the scent of it alone is addicting. I did not want to hurt you but it became too much and I could not stop myself.

While I am confessing everything I might as well tell you why it is even harder for me when it comes to you. You're the reason I broke it off with Gwen I don't love her like that but you I love more than anything. You are my other half your the other half of my soul. If you don't feel that same that's fine I just thought you should know."

Arthur looked away from Merlin until Merlin grabbed Arthur hand in his and pressed it to his lips leaving a light kiss behind. "You don't have to worry because I love you too I have for a long time. I am not afraid of you I wish you would have told me. But I also have a confession to make. But before I tell you I want you to know that I was born this way, I had no choice in it but I use this gift to protect you and Camelot it is yours and yours alone. I only use it for you. I am warlock I was born with magic I could use it before I could talk. There is a prophecy about us we have different names in it mine is Emrys I am meant to protect you, guide you, be there for you. You are the once and future king destined to bring magic back to land and unite Albion and bring it into a golden age with me by your side. We are two sides of the same coin, I am also the last dragon lord my father was Balinor when he died his power passed to me or I would have stopped the dragon long before hand. I never expected to fall in love with you but I am glad that I did because it brought me your love in return. Your secret is safe with me and if you ever need blood all you need to do is ask and I will give it willingly."

Arthur looked at Merlin with an understand and compassion in his eyes "How about I show you just how much I love you then." Arthur leaned down and lightly kissed Merlin. Merlin's hand tangled itself into Arthur's hair deepening the kiss. Arthur moaned in pleasure as Merlin traced his tongue over his fangs. Soon clothes where discarded and Arthur was thrusting into Merlin all the while kissing Merlin passionately. They were finally both pushed over the edge and Arthur released all he had inside of Merlin while Merlin followed second later on to their stomachs.

They lay together for the first time that night making love to each other many times over. until they were both exhausted then the curled up in each other's arms. Merlin's head rested on Arthur's chest his right hand tracing patterns on Arthur's stomach. Arthur arms were wrapped around Merlin partly possessively and partly protectively. "I'm yours Arthur always." Merlin said kissing Arthur chest once. Arthur carded his hand through Merlin's hair as he replied "I'll always be yours as well. I love you, now get some rest." Right before falling asleep Merlin whispered "I love you to Arthur more than you will ever know."


End file.
